Toa Sentai Nuvaranger
by Kamen Keyblade Duelist
Summary: Six people of the present are chosen by the spirits of the Toa Nuva from the Time Before Time. Now they must face the Brotherhood of Makuta, the Dark Hunters, the Piraka, and the Barraki who have all returned to take over our world. So in the name of the Great Spirit Mata Nui, the newest Sentai fight in the name of the 3 virtues: Unity! Duty! Destiny!


KKD: It's here…

**KKD's SUPER HERO TIME!**

*Cell phone themed after a Toa Nuva known as the Nuva Phone flips open before a screen with the Nuvarangers fighting today's foes surrounded by Bionicle Kanohi masks zooms out from the phone screen.*

Shinji (SEGA): Sore wa kodo o okosu toki ga kita… Nuvaranger!

*SEGA's SEGADriver is seen with Shinji placing the Sonic Cartridge in before the camera zooms in, then zooms out with footage of SEGA fighting the new CPU is seen surrounded by video game cartridges and discs.*

Takeshi (Nuva Red): Your duty is clear; tatakae Kamen Rider SEGA!

*The six Nuvarangers and SEGA pose in front of the screen.*

KKD: SUPER HERO TIME, IKUZO!

* * *

**Toa Sentai Nuvaranger**

Chapter 1: Nuvarangers Unite!

Years ago, in the year 1992, an archeology team were excavating a new site in one of the Pacific Islands. The leader of the excavation was a woman named Helen Rodriguez. She had studied a legends her entire life, and with this possible discovery, she had to make sure it was safe, or else, the entire world would be put into jeopardy.

It turned out to be the secret underground arena where four evil factions died fighting. The symbols on the walls described them to be four groups known, in order of most threatening to least, The Brotherhood of Makuta, the Dark Hunter, the League of the Six Kingdoms, and the Skakdi. All that remained of these groups with the skulls of their leaders in this site. However, on other islands in the Pacific, there were six different creatures that emerged. With these emergences, Helen feared the worst, considering the damage that these creatures began to wreck. So she took it upon herself to stop these creatures.

As a hero who learned to control the element of water, Helen went by the alias of Helryx, named after the first in a line of warriors known as Toa. However, knowing the potential the creatures could have, she reawakened a group known as the Order of Mata Nui. This organization's reasons for existing were known only to a few. However, Helryx would do her best to revive the Toa in the present day to stop the creatures she discovered to be called Rahkshi. The first two years, they were relentless, so Helryx did what she could, recruiting more people willing to become the new Toa, and merging old ways with new technology thanks to the advice of elders who called themselves Turaga.

However, after those two years, the sightings of the Rahkshi suddenly ceased. It was as if the creatures had suddenly vanished from the face of the earth. But Helen refused to stop. She read the warnings of the supposed tomb of the four evil organizations, and feared that they would reawaken just as the Rahkshi did. So she continued to fight in the present, and build the Order of Mata Nui.

* * *

-Years Later, in the Present; 2012-

* * *

The Order of Mata Nui returned to being a secret as it always was. No one would suspect anything had happened. However, in various countries throughout the world, there were a select few that would prove this to be incorrect, even if they were not aware of it.

Helryx had ordered one of the toa from her organization, a pryokinetic who calls himself Lhikan, to search for six specific masks. And said red and yellow armored warrior, near his final days of fighting, had just finished locating the desired masks, and now must see if he could locate the ones of prophecy that Helryx informed him of. However, before he could leave the ancient ruins, the Toa of Fire heard a strange rumbling.

"Prepare to DIE TOA!" a voice growled before a big hulking, biomechanical, white and blue colored titan, threw a boulder towards Lhikan, but the aging Toa dodged the attack just in time.

The Toa of Fire then proceeded to escape the tunnels, but as he exited to the cliffs of the uncharted island he was on. However, another titan was awaiting him. A green, spider-taur-like, biomechanical titan, nearly twice the size of an average human, blocked his path before the brute from before surrounded him. Lhikan then pulled out his two swords and began to counter the attacks as best he could. Yet, when he remembered he was on a bridge between two uncharted Pacific isles, he made a daring move. Lhikan jumped off the cliff into the mists below. Within this cover, he connected the blunt sides of his swords, making them grow and transforms into a kind of hoverboard, which he boarded, and zoomed off to another location.

* * *

-At a temple, somewhere in Thailand-

* * *

We find ourselves seeing a temple where many things occurred. There were men practicing various types of martial arts, families spending quality time, and various people of all walks of life meditating. Here, we find a young woman of Japanese descent with brown hair, wearing a blue gi for women, meditating with the others. Her name is Aki Maruo, and she came to overcome what anger issues she had. However, a friend of hers stepped forward, and tapped her shoulder, causing Aki to open her blue eyes and turn to her friend.

"Sorry to disturb you, Aki-chan, but there's someone here to see you," Aki's friend informed, which caused Aki to sigh before she dismissed herself from her meditation, and walked to the visitors' center.

She walked in to find the red and yellow armored warrior that was Lhikan, but he had his helmet/mask removed so she saw his true face.

"What? Leo?" Aki gawked walking over to the Toa, before she was handed a blue mask that looked like it had a strong affinity towards water in design, along with a note.

"No time to explain, just guide the others with your wisdom," Leo informed, before putting his mask/helmet back on and zooming off on his board.

* * *

-The Outback, Australia-

* * *

By Ares Rock, lived a Japanese man with black hair and brown eyes that often wore brown clothing. This was the man known as Iwao Tsubasa, and his reason for being out there was to get inspired for carvings to make for any sculptures he had in mind.

As he was about to get started on his next carving, Iwao heard a knock on the door before he went to the door only to hear…

"Carver! Your loyalty and courage is required; I'm counting on you to keep the team together," Lhikan's voice informed Iwao before he could be seen flying on his hoverboard.

Iwao opened the door and saw a note along with a brown mask that would've normally inspired him due to it's jagged design simiar to a stone on the walls of the canyon, but he knew right away from what the Toa informed, he figured he'd better do what the warrior said instead.

* * *

-In a Mining Colony somewhere in Africa-

* * *

The deep caves were home to quite a few miners that still continued to do business there. One of these men, who did this for fun, was a Japanese man with dirty blonde hair and black eyes, often wearing black, known as Tsutomu Hisatsu, probably one of the wisest men there. He also had an interest in the past, considering every artifact he discovered in the rocks was sent to a museum or public archives.

Lhikan dashed in on his board when Tsutomu was the only man in the caves, with a black mask and note in hand. He dropped these items into the hands of the man quickly before he made a u-turn and exit after saying one thing.

"Don't archive it," was what Lhikan said about the mask, which looked like it had a rigid look that emphasized strength.

Tsutomu simply gawked at Lhikan, and then the mask thinking that this was something he should do.

* * *

-Somewhere on the Snow-Capped Himalayas-

* * *

This is one of the least likely places to find anyone, and yet, life still exists in the form of various villages. In one of these villages, one traveler, who simply went by the name of Yuki, walked the mountains as a lone wolf. His grey eyes and oddly white hair for his young age emphasized how cold he could be. But he was kind to those who were kind to him.

In this village, Lhikan made a quick stop and found this white wearing nomad, and handed him a white mask that matched his coldness along with… a telescopic lense?

"See if you can work with the others you lone wolf," Lhikan deadpanned before zooming off again, leaving Yuki to his thoughts on the mask and note.

* * *

-In the Deep Jungles of Dark Africa-

* * *

There was another Japanese man who was exploring the jungle. This man, whose green eyes and wild brown hair showed off his youth, was also an environmentalist and friend to many animals, which was shown by the way he went like Tarzan and got close and personal in hanging out with the animals he was willing to protect. This man was known as Yoshi Kensaki, and his sense of fun truly showed how lightly he currently took life.

We currently find him swinging through the branches of the green trees in nothing but a green t-shirt and his khakis, only for the vine he was on to break and land in the waters below, safely. It was here that Yoshi encountered Lhikan, who chuckled before handing the explorer a green mask that emphasized an affinity to air and complimented Yoshi's wild side.

"Don't break it," Lhikan chuckled as he simply left Yoshi in his bewilderment on the mask and note.

* * *

-On the Big Island of Hawaii-

* * *

It was closing time at the national park where this young, brown haired, red-eyed (like M-Ryoutaro from Den-O) Japanese man in nothing but a red t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes was practicing his martial arts. This was the man known as Takeshi Watanabe; he was from a noble heritage that taught him to practice everywhere. His hot temper always seemed to attract him towards firey places, and it led him here to see what he could do. Somehow, he controlled the lava he had it flow out to the sea.

It was here another fire-powered warrior showed up.

"I see you're getting better with the pyrokinesis, Takeshi," the man chuckled, casuing the young man to turn and gasp in surprise to see…

"Toa Lhikan? …Kinda… I just to get to use this for other good deed," Takeshi sighed as Lhikan stepped forward with his final mask, this on being red and having a design the showed the affinity to fire, as well as a molten lava scarred look, which surprised Takeshi.

"But first, my boss needs your help," Lhikan informed, snapping Takeshi out of his daze at the mask.

"MY help?"

"She noticed slightly more activity from the ancient organizations; she fears that they're all about to arise again. Take this mask, and follow the directions in the note. Now I'm not sure what this could mean for us… we may never meet again… but we'll never forget each other."

With that, Lhikan left as Takeshi looked in confusion before staring at the mask in his hand.

* * *

**Cue Music (To the music of Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger)**

***As the music starts, with the Super Sentai logo, it changes until the Bionicle logo is seen.***

**Gathered friends, listen again to our legend… of the Bionicle. **

***Then footage of the six original Toa Nuva is seen*******

**In the time before time, six mighty Toa fought for the Great Spirit Mata Nui, and for the three virtues, Unity, Duty and Destiny. The evil forces they fought were many and challenging, but they were able to triumph despite the hardships.**

***With a shatter of glass, the six Nuvarangers appear in place of the Toa Nuva before start with a punch at some of the leaders**

**Now, in the present, these evil forces have reawakend, requiring this world to step up to the plate. Six normal people carry the six Toa's spirits, and they fight to protect this world as well.**

***The Nuvarangers are seen fighting back against the various forces of the Makuta and other organizations, including Bohrok, Vahki, Visorak, and Rahkshi.***

**Sou sa GEKI! GEKI! kageki ni**** (That's it! Geki! Geki! On the extreme)**

**Gangan yukou ze!**** (Gang-gang, let's do it!)**

**Moeyo asu wo kaeru tame ni**** (Burn up so you'll change tomorrow)**

**Nuvaranger!**

***After an Explosion occurs behind the leaping Nuvarangers, the Noble Kanohi Hau appears with the Team logo before it.***

**Toa Sentai… NUVARANGER!**

***The Nuvarangers, when seen with their cast member screen, are split into their original Toa Nuva selves and the humans underneath the suits before the respective element(s) merge them together again.*******

**Kono daichi kizanderu kodou ni ima**** (The pulsation that carves up this earth)**

**Izanaware me wo samasu**** (Summon us, open your eyes)**

**Toawaza wo kitaeage aku ni idome (****Train your Toa skills well, and challenge evil****)**

**Seigi no element-tachi yo**** (Oh, elements of justice)**

***The various Organizations are seen in the following order, the Piraka & Bohrok, the Barracki/League of the Six Kingdoms & Visorak, the Dark Hunters and Vahki, & the Brotherhood of Makuta and Rahkshi***

**Migakinuita yasei no pawaa**** (Let the unpolished wild power)**

**Kokoro to waza to (****Course through your heart, your moves****)**

**Karada kara**** (And your body)**

***The Nuvarangers are seen with their weapons, and continue to fight the enemies before a quick peek into the Order of Mata Nui's HQ is revealed with the main focus being the Turaga, Helryx, and Lhikan*******

**Sou sa GEKI! GEKI! kageki ni (****That's it! Geki! Geki! On the extreme****)**

**Gangan yukou ze!**** (Gang-gang, let's do it!)**

**Tsukame sora ni todoku yume wo**** (Reach for your dreams in the sky)**

***With this, the Nuvarangers are seen summoning their mecha, the Exo-Toa before they are merged into Toa-Kaita-Oh, which is seen in combat with it's epic moves that'll be seen later.*******

**Dou da GEKI! GEKI! shigeki wo (****How's that? Geki! Geki! The stimulation****)**

**Banban kanjite! (****Bang-bang, feel it!****)**

**Dare yori mo ima yori mo tsuyoku naru no sa**** (Get stronger than anyone, even more than you are now)**

***This ends with the Nuvarangers, fists bumped together as their Toa counterparts emerge from them.*******

**Toa Sentai Nuvaranger**

***The Opening ends with the Nuvarangers posing in front of their original Toa forms.***

**Nuvaranger!**

* * *

-Later, somewhere in Japan-

* * *

We follow Takeshi, who returned because of Lhikan. He had followed the directions on the note until he reaches what appears to be the average Shinto shrine. The only difference was that instead of the usual Kanji, there were strange symbols representing the element of fire He continued to walk down the empty halls until he reach a door with some stranger symbols.

"Talk about weird," Takeshi noted before touching the symbols, causing them to ignite. "What?"

Then, the fire on the symbols spread until it reached a door where the same fire symbol was covering the entire door, causing the symbol to glow, the fire to stop, and the door to open.

"Let's see where this leads," Takeshi said to no one in particular as he walked down the long stairwell.

* * *

It took him a while before Takeshi came across a strange room that looked like ruins, similar to the ones that Helryx found years ago. Pillars and symbols were identical, the major difference here was that it was in surprisingly good condition with an odd, for lack of a better term, bump in the middle of the room.

"Ah… the Toa Suva," a voice gawked, causing Takeshi to gasp.

The moment that happened, Takeshi held tightly to the mask given to him by Lhikan as he backed up, unsure of what would happen. Eventually, Takeshi bumped into someone behind him, causing them both to jump and reveal each other.

"Yoshi?" Takeshi gasped identifying that the person he bumped into was the same explorer we encountered in Africa earlier.

"Fire-spitter?" Yoshi spoke using a speech style he dubbed "Tree-speak." "Did ya wrong-turn?"

"You tell me."

Suddenly, the masks began to glow as more footsteps were heard. Yoshi and Takeshi turned to see two other men we saw earlier; they were Yuki and Iwao.

"It appears we're not alone," Iwao chuckled, only for Yuki to stare coldly at the new faces just before two other people arrived, them being Aki and Tsutomu.

"Well, the one who called himself Toa Lhikan summoned me," Aki explained when she walked down.

"Same here," Tsutomu confirmed as all six people stepped closer and saw each others' masks that Lhikan each gave them.

"Wait a minute… you guys got a mask, too?" Takeshi gawked.

"It appears we were ALL given one of these masks, all similar, yet each unique," Aki noted.

"Like us, all humans," Yoshi agreed.

"One question: who's heard of people like us being summoned to a place like this?" Yuki said in his cold tone of voice.

"Good question," Tsutomu noted. "We're all just strangers."

"Let's not start any arguments, people," Iwao snapped. "We're all here for a reason."

With that, Takeshi noticed the masks glowing before he looked at the suva have six spot glowing the respective colors of the masks. He found the spot that glowed red and saw it looked like a carving of a mechanical face before he placed the mask Lhikan gave him onto it. The others then followed suit on that with their respective colored masks seeing that with the first mask in place, a pillar of light emitted from the top of the suva that increased in diameter before it stopped and, much to the present day people's surprise, a holographic image of a strange mask appeared in the center of it. (A/N: for those wondering, it is the Kanohi Ignika/Great Mask of Life.)

"Greetings everyone," the mask spoke. "To whomever is there, if you are watching this… then the forces from the time before time have returned. And these forces have not arrived for the better of the world. Take the masks you have received and place them on a mechanical device that you have on your person. And with that, prove yourselves worthy as Toa… and fear not… I, the Great Spirit, Mata Nui, shall guide you in ways you cannot imagine."

With that, Takeshi pulled out his cell phone and placed it in the spot where the red mask laid before the others in the room followed suit again. With a flash of light, the phones were surrounded by various elements as the masks glowed, entered the elemental auras, and the flash of light ended.

Takeshi was the first to step forward and retrieve his phone, which was surprisingly covered in an orb of lava. However, he grabbed it and he wasn't burned. Once he took the orb away from the slot on the suva, the lava fell to the ground. What was left, was his phone that was now colored silver and had the design of his red mask on it.

The others were simply amazed as they picked up orbs of their own (air for Yoshi, water for Aki, stone for Iwao, earth for Tsutomu, and ice for Yuki.) before the elements dissipated from their phones that held similar designs to Takeshi's with the exception of the masks that matched the ones they received from Lhikan.

Suddenly, an earthquake occurred outside, shocking the six citizens inside the temple.

"What's that loud-noise?" Yoshi gasped.

"We'd better go up there and see just to be sure," Takeshi suggested before he noticed they were missing one guy in white. "Oh great," Takeshi groaned.

* * *

With Yuki, he was already outside the temple, his new phone in his pocket, and he saw many strange creatures attacking the city. Most of these creatures looked like slightly humanoid robot with strange head designs. Their hands were replaced with two oversized staffs. The most notable of these creatures was a large, biomechanical, black and brown Minotaur-like kaijin that carried some kind of spear.

Then, the Minotaur kaijin saw Yuki, and obviously looked annoyed.

"So… we've got someone in the way," the bull growled, catching the attention of the robots, some were bipedal, and others were going quadrapedal. "Vahki… kill him!"

With that, the robots, now identified as Vahki, then charged Yuki. However, the man quickly dodged each attack and countered with ease, which surprised the others who had arrived on the scene. Then, all six of these people fought back against the Vahki before Yuki turned to the giant bull.

"Just what are you?" Yuki growled, punching a Vahki without looking.

"Ore wa Artakha Bull. And my job is to prepare the way for the new masters of this world: the mighty Brotherhood of Makuta!" the Minotaur growled.

"Makuta?" Tsutomu gasped.

Just then, a flash came from the pockets of our protagonists, and the pulled out their now glowing phone. In each of their fields of vision, they saw memories of biomechanical beings with the masks their phones now held. Each one expertly wielded the powers of the elements that each person felt most comfortable with. Somehow, their eyes flashed different colors, as they slightly understood what this meant.

Just then, the six got in a line side-by-side with their phones in their hands.

"I suppose we should try and figure out just what that mask guy did," Takeshi suggested.

"I like your quick-thinking, firespitter," Yoshi chuckled.

"Ikuzo!"

With that, the six flipped their phones and executed a Gaoranger style pose.

"TOA ACCESS!"

With a press of the enter buttons on the phones, the mask designs glowed as the symbol for Bionicle hovered above each of them that lowered down onto each member.

"UNITY! DUTY! DESTINY!"

As the symbols lowered on the protagonists, spandex-like uniforms attached to their bodies, each one looking similar in the fact of the biomechanical designs, but each was a different color while their buckles each held a strange symbol that also represented their elements, and the masks on the phones blasted off their phones, reverted to their original sizes as they landed in the heroes' hands.

"Mask on!"

With that call, they pulled the masks to their faces, which quickly converted into helmets for the heroes.

All the villains saw, though, was a flash of light after the first call of "Toa Access," as all they heard were voices. When the lights died, what stood in place of the six would-be victims were six suited warriors.

These six then began to pose.

"The Spirit of Fire, NUVA RED… Toa Tahu!" the red warrior announced during his posing.

"The Spirit of Air, NUVA GREEN… Toa Lewa!" the green one followed up.

"The Spirit of Water, NUVA BLUE… Toa Gali!" the blue one, and only female of the group shouted.

"The Spirit of Stone, NUVA BROWN… Toa Pohatu!" the brown warrior cheered.

"The Spirit of Earth, NUVA BLACK… Toa Onua!" the black suited warrior shouted.

"The Spirit of Ice, NUVA WHITE… Toa Kopaka!" the white one finished in a cold tone.

"Toa?" the Vahki gawked as the Artakha Bull simply growled in annoyance.

"From the Time Before Time, we fight in the Present in the name of the Great Spirit and for the three virtues!" Red shouted.

"Whatever!" the Artakha Bull snapped.

"Toa Sentai…"

"…NUVARANGER!" all six shouted executing poses of their own.

From a distance, Lhikan, and another armored warrior stared at this transformation, able to see what happened to the civilians that changed into the Nuvarangers.

"Nuva? You sure these are the ones, Lhikan?" the other being, being a green armored warrior.

"Of course I am, Lesovikk," Lhikan snapped. "You got to trust Helryx-sama more, my friend."

As the two were arguing, the Vahki continued their strike on the newly named Nuvarangers. However, unlike their civilian forms, the six senshi had no problem in countering the attacks.

Nuva White blocked the attacks with his ice shield before using it to trip many of the Vahki. Then, using his powers over ice, shot ice crystals at the Vahkis' staffs, freezing them before he took his seemingly one-piece ski/ice skate themed staff and split them into two ice blades, which shattered the Vahki staffs and allowed him to strike back at the Vahki.

Nuva Black, while slow, used a power from his glowing helmet to increase his strength as he used his caterpiller tread clubs known as Quake Breakers to whack at the Vahki. He even opened a crevice in the ground, dropping some Vahki into it before closing it back up.

Nuva Brown had a bit of fun with these bots. His mask power gave him super speed, and he relished it before he summoned a large stone and used his re-enforced boots to kick it into the Vahki he was fighting. He then used some special climbing claws to strike the Vahki down with ease.

Nuva Blue was moving surprisingly swiftly. She tripped some Vahki into the water before diving after and, using her mask to breathe underwater, and she used her natural swimming abilities to combat the Vahki underwater. She then blasted the Vahki back up to land before she came back up, walked on the water and blasted the Vahki with water before she fought them using Aqua Axes that came with her suit.

Nuva Green seemed to have the most fun, using his mask power to levitate above the others and swung his Air Katana at the Vahki he fought, occasionally blasting them up into the air with his control over the winds. He even trapped a few in a sand tornado.

This sand tornado was quickly solidified into glass thanks to Nuva Red and his control over fire. Nuva Red deflected many of the attacks brought onto him by the Vahki thanks to an energy shield that he summoned from his mask power. He then continued to use his Magma Swords to slice through the crazy robots.

Eventually, all that was left was the Artakha Bull and the six Nuvarangers, who had their weapons send off glowing auras of their respective colors.

"Let's finish it, team!" Nuva Red roared.

**=NU~VA BURST!=**

With that, each Nuvaranger slashed the air as energy waves were sent fromt the weapons at the bull kaijin, creating a huge explosion, damaging the Artakha Bull, but not enough to destroy it completely.

The beast then fled the scene knowing how severely damaged he was.

When the Nuvarangers witnessed the beast leave, they reverted to their original civilian forms. While Yuki was as stern faced as ever, the other five cheered before Takeshi noticed something.

"Just how did we do that?" he gawked.

"It was 'cause you six are the ones destined to stop the evil forces from the past," Lhikan explained as he and Lesovikk revealed themselves to six new rangers, surprising all six before they looked at their phones once more.

* * *

**Cue Music (To the music of the Dekaranger Ending theme: Midnight Dekaranger)**

***The Nuvarangers, in civilian form, turn to the camera with each line the first time before it is repeated with them in ranger form*******

**Nuva! Nuva! Nuva! Nuva! Ranger!**

**Nuva! Nuva! Nuva! Nuva! Ranger! **

***Instrumental as the Fun Fact of the Day is noted.***

**Lhikan: Just like in the time before time, our Toa Nuva were chosen to protect Mata Nui.**

**Lesovikk: They may not know it yet, but they will learn as their adventures begin.**

**Lhikan: The masks I gave them were called Kanohi Nuva. These masks grant the user power hidden in the mask, and in this case it helped them unlock their powers to transform as the masks merged with their normal phones to create their henshin devices known as Nuva Phones.**

**Lesovikk: If you really are the chosen Toa of the present, please unite yourselves before things get out of control.**

***Music continues as the scene changes inside a temple of modern and ancient tech where there was a dance party, the Nuvarangers being the ones dancing as other biomechanical beings performed***

**Mune ni kirari to haadoboirudo (Hardboiled with a flash of light in their hearts)**

**Itsu datte... Bakyuun! Atsui ze (They're always... Bang! Burning)**

**Sora ni inazuma kosoku cheizu (In high speed chases under thunderstruck skies)**

**Neratta... Dokyuun! Nigasanai (What's in their sights... Vroom! They won't let escape)**

**Yoru no haiwei hoshi wa kuro (In the highway at night, the stars are black)**

**Enjin (naisu!) zenkai! (jajji!) (Engines (nice!) at full throttle! (judge!))**

**Kanzen muketsu no patorooraa! (The perfect, flawless patrollers!)**

**Nuvarangers in suit are seen slashing with each following syallable**

**Nuva! Nuva! Nuva! Nuva! Nuvaranger!**

**Habikoru aku yurusenai n' da (The evil that runs amok is unforgivable)**

***From statues of the Toa Nuva, the Nuvarangers break free one at a time before the Bionicle symbol appears below them*******

**Nuva! Nuva! Nuva! Nuva! Nuvaranger! **

**Destiny Kanzen! Nuvaranger! (Destiny Complete! Nuvaranger!)**

***Nuvarangers end the dance as clips of the next chapter are seen.*******

* * *

**Next time on Toa Sentai Nuvaranger, the six new Nuvarangers get the lowdown on their predicament of being the newest Sentai with some of the oldest spirits empowering them.**

**Takeshi: What do you mean, spirits?**

**?: You are the newest incarnation of the Toa Nuva; the chosen ones destined to help save this world from disaster at the hands of the Makuta and the other forces from the time before time.**

**Yuki: Just because I have this power, doesn't mean I'll work with these goofs.**

**Aki: You idiots! We must be united in order to stop these forces she spoke of.**

**Tsutomu: She's right. It's the only way we'll fulfill this duty.**

**Yoshi: We all have a duty to Mata Nui after all.**

**Iwao: Yea. So let's stop fighting each other and focus on beating these jerks.**

**Also, look forward to seeing the Nuvarangers' mecha in Chapter 2: Duty Realized. Unity! Duty! Destiny!**

* * *

**KKD: Thanks for tuning in. Also, look forward to Kamen Rider SEGA Chapter 3 soon. I almost forgot this, but I don't own anything except for the idea to merge these franchise together. Toei & Bandai own Super Sentai and LEGO owns Bionicle.**


End file.
